Bella Wolf
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Bella is a werewolf who had her family killed by hunters. Now she has sworn revenge which is what brings her to Forks. But what happens when she goes to face the hunters and finds herself unable to shift? One-shot. Rated T becauseI'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey eveyone I got the idea for this story while I was watching Teen Wolf on MTV the other night. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I was running through the forest on my way to my new home of Forks Washington. I am a werewolf. I am a Child of the Moon if you can even call me that. You see I was born this way, but there are some of my kind that become this way when they get bitten by others of our kind. But my transformations and the transformations of my kind are mostly triggered by anger, but they can also be triggered by an increase in heart rate so too much physical activity can trigger it too.

But anyway back to the reason behind my most recent move. You see there are certain humans who are not as oblivious to the supernatural us werewolves specifically. They are the hunters and they are trying to wipe out the entire population of werewolves. I think that they have teamed up with Caius Volturi, because I was in Italy a few years ago and they tried to kill me. But anyway the hunters found where I was hiding in Phoenix, Arizona and they burnt my house down killing my entire family. Now it is my goal to find and kill all of the hunters that were in Arizona I don't care if they weren't in Phoenix they are after my pack brothers and sisters and I will never stand aside and let them do that. They had already killed my immediate familyand I have vowed revenge against all of them. I will start with the ones that killed my family then I will get the rest of them. Unfortunately the hunters that killed my family are the most dangerous hunters in the world. Their ancestors killed the original wolf not too long after he created others including my ancestors.

I have traced thos hunters to Port Angeles, Washington. I am moving to Forks only about an hour away because if they saw me then they would recognize me right away and I may need to make a couple more wolves and train then, because I don't think I can do this alone.

All of those thoughts were rushed out of my head as I smelled something strange. It smelled like a vampire but there was something different about it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I decided to be on my guard just in case. When all of a sudden I was tackled from the side. When I stopped rolling I saw a huge guy with a topaz like color to his eyes. His hair was either a really dark brown or black I couldn't tell in this form. But what I could tell was that his muscles were huge. But that didn't matter if he was human he had no chance against me. I am stronger than vampires I could take a human that is stupid enough to tckle me. I mean really what kind of human tackles a wolf. I put my back legs on his hips and pushed up making him go flying across the clearing we were in and through a few trees.

When he got back up he looked shocked. I guess he wasn't used to wolves knowing how to fight. I was about to charge him again when I heard about six other pairs of feet headed towards us. Oh no what ifhe was a hunter! If he was then I was so screwed. I turned to run when the stupid human jumped on my back I couldn't do anything to get him off of me. He must be a hunter or something supernatural to know how to render a werewolf unable to fight. I growled as menacingly as I could. But since he was crushing my ribswhich in turn were crushing my lungs it came out strangled and slightly whiny. Thats when I felt my heart rate slowing down because my heart was being squeezed in my chest. I felt myself shifting back. CRAP! When I was human again I started to cough and at one point I coughed up blood. Thats when the rest of the humans arrived.

There was one that had a motherly aura around her and as soon as she ran into the clearing and saw me coughing up blood she immediately started to yell, "Emmett get off of the poor girl. Can't you smell the blood and you should also know that you can't just go sitting on humans!" The guy go up automatically and began trying to defend himself. "Mom it isn't like that. She's a Quilleute werewolf and she is trespassing on our teritory. Come on go all wofy and show them." I just stared at them confused. "Um... aren't you guys humans?" They chuckled at me. "Alright if your Quilleute then you know that we are vmpires." I was so confused they didn't have red eyes. That is when what they said soaked into my brain. "Hold up, what the hell is a Quilleute I didn't smell any other werewolves around?" I asked confused. They seemed confused too. A vampire with blond hair slicked back against his head stepped forward. "Would you mind telling and showing us what you are?" He asked in a cautious voice. I asked "are any of you going to sit on me if I do?" they all shook their heads no so I took a deep breath and said, '' I'm a werewolf of sorts. My kind don't have to have a full moon to shift it is just harder to resist shifting on the full moon. Now to show you... First I want to show you the trick to stopping mid shift for my people. I don't now why, but I trust you all I feel safe around you. Almost all of you at least. You sat on me so you don't make me feel safe. But I need you to just piss me off. Then I need you to crush my wrist into tiny pieces when I tell you to." He got a develish smile and rubbed his hands together. He gave me a hard shove and just the fact that he was a vampire pissed me off. He gave me another shove as I stumbled backwards. After the hird shove he added a "I totally beat your ass!" Then another shove I shoved him back as I felt myself wolfing out. I was starting to get furry and I felt my fingers sharpening into claws and my teeth extending and sharpening. "Now. crush my wrist now." I said as I held out my right arm. Her took it in his hand and flexed his fingers my wrist was crushed. I screamed out in pain. I felt myself going back to normal. The blond haired vampire came running forward. "Hey are you ok? Here let me see your wrist I'm a doctor I can helpyou. If you comeback to our house I can put you in a cast." He said tenderly. I waited thirty seconds before I put my wrist in his hand and he gingerly touched it. But when he realized it wasn't broken he got confused. "I heal fast." I stated.

I did agree to go back to their house and tell them more about me. I told them about my ancestors and what had just recently happened to my family. I told them about my mission to end the hunters and how I had wanted to make more of my kind to help me, but had no time, because the hunters were planning another family's death. The worst part was that only two of them were werewolves and this was a family of about ten. It was now Wednesday and I planned to go get them and put an end to them this weekend.

In turn they told me all about themselves. I learned all about all of their pasts. Then I realized something. I found my soul mate in Edward. I don't quite know what happened but the moment I looked into his eyes I knew in my heart that I loved him and I hoped that I would get to call him mine soon.

Thats when I smelled it. It was the same smell from before. More vampires I felt my fangs growing, "Emmett" I said holding out my right wrist while clawing into the back of my head with my left hand. He shattered my wrist and I screamed in pain. I went back to normal and the footsteps sped up. Not even fifteen seconds later the front door burst open and in walked the Denali coven. I had stayed wit them a few years ago after my run in with the Volturi.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate! How are you all?" I yelled running and hugging them. The girls all laughed and Eleazar just shook his head at me. Kate stepped up to me and spoke, "Bells I have some bad news. Those hunters that were planning on killing that family of werewolves next week changed their minds. They are going in two days." I froze. I had to stop them no matter what the cost. I hadn't gotten any chance to really prepare, but they had to be stopped. "I have to stop them. I'll go up tomorrow. I have to stop them before they can do anything." They looked at me concerned. I didn't care I had to avenge my family even if it means seeing them again.

The next day bright and early I got ready to head out. Unfortunately though with the vampires having super hearing they all waiting for me at the door so they could accompany me

I showed up outside of the house of the hunters at around noon. The Cullens and the Denalis were behind me.I knocked on the door and a male hunter answered it. "I can't let you kill all of those innocent people. That is a family of ten people and only two of them are werewolves. If you set a fire to that house you kill one ofmy brothers and one of my sisters. I can't let that happen as much as I can't lt you kill those eight innocents."I told him. He smirked at me called the rest of his hunter buddies over. They were there i a second and I trie to focus on some anger so I could shift but it wasn't woring.

"Oh My God she can't get angry so she can't shift. I think I know why." Then I looked around trying to find something to make my heart rate rise. Thats when I saw t. The one thing that mad me see red and lose complete control of myself. Tanya was over by the forest's edge making out with Edward. And he was kissing her back. I shifted so fast that it didn't even register until I was ripping those stupid hunters apart piece by piece. That was until I got shot. I whined and quickly snapped the last hunter's neck. "Someone please get me a bullet out of that gun. Now!" Rose ran over and got me a bullet. I pulled the tip of it of and dumped the insides onto the cement of the sidewalk. I pulled a lighter out of the pocket of my leather jacket. I set the insides on fire and it burned up fast. I ripped the shirt I was wearing over my head. They all gasped at how angry the shot wound had gotten so fast. I picked up the ash and pushed it into the circle that was made by the bullet I gasped in pain. Then pulled my hand away and it closed up making me sigh with relief.

I stood up picked my jacket back up and took off running as fast as I could away from there. Now that those Arizona hunters were taken care of I had to find the rest of them. I had to keep them away from my family.

I just ran and ran to get really far from there. I couldn't watch Tanya and Edward being happy together knowing that I loved him.

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around and I came face to face with Edward and Tanya. I crossed my arms and spoke in a cold detatched tone, "what the hell do you two want?" It was Tanya who answered, "Bells you weren't shifting. You couldn't. And don't even try to tell me you had it under control because you didn't. Because you're in love. I had to do something to make you mad. So I took Edward brought him into your line of sight, told him to play along, and kissed him. I'm pretty sure he has something to say to you so Edward why don't you take over from here." So Edward stepped forward and spoke, "Bella I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. When I arrived in that clearing and saw Emmett sitting on you and you coughing up blood it took all the self control I had not to kill him right then. Then you told him to break your wrist and I almost killed him each time when you screamed in pain." With that he grabbed me pulling me towards him and crushed his lips to mine.

_*$#5 years later*$#_

I was running next to Edward our son in his arms. We were on our way to Nevada to get rid of more hunters. The plan was that I would go in and handle what I could. Then if I started to struggle Edward would come help me. But mostly his job was to make sure he was ready in case I got shot.

There were only two of them that time so it wasn't too hard. I was done fast.

Edward and I have been living on our own for the past I'd say about three years. We were getting rid of the hunters little by little.

Life was perfect and I don't think anything could go wrong. I had a perfect and loyal husband and a wonderful son.

**A/N: So what do you think?Do you like it? I am having some difficulties with my computer. please review. And if anybody wants to expand on this story please feel free.**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


End file.
